Un passé hanté
by Apollo16
Summary: Un membre de la famille de Colby est violemment assassiné et cela révèle de douloureux secrets de famille.
1. Chapter 1

Les bureaux du F.B.I était calme en ce mardi matin, mais ce calme n'avait rien d'habituel, en effet il était inquiétant, glaciale, aucun agent n'osait dire un mot face à ce silence sans savoir vraiment pourquoi. Pourtant se calme connaissait une raison, une dont seule quatre personnes étaient informés. Ce qui venaient d'arriver par la poste les terrifiaient, les photos sous leurs yeux étaient tout simplement atroce, mais cela touchait l'un d'eux particulièrement, parce que l'homme sur cette photo il le connaissait, il avait passé une grande partie de son enfance avec lui, et voir à quel point il avait souffert le mettait dans une rage indescriptible.

Aucun des quatre agents dans la pièce n'osait dire un mots devant ces photos d'un homme torturé à mort, mais finalement Don se décida après tout c'était lui le chef d'équipe.

**Don :** Tu sais qui a pu t'envoyer cette lettre.

Colby secoua la tête.

**David :** Tu le connaissais ?

**Colby :** C'était mon grand-père.

**David :** Merde, je suis désolé.

**Colby :** Quand j'étais gamin, on le voyait quasiment tous les jours, mais après la mort de mon père on le voyait presque plus du tout, je pense que la mort de son fils la particulièrement touché.

**Don :** Tu sais que tu n'es pas censé enquêter sur ce meurtre.

Colby allait protester mais Don le coupa.

**Don :** Mais ce n'est pas moi qui t'en empêcherais.

**Colby :** Merci.

**Don :** Très bien, alors qu'est ce qu'on a ?

**Nikki :** Des photos vachement flippantes.

**David :** Une identité, ton grand père s'appelait comment ?

**Colby :** Jonathan Granger.

**Don :** On a aussi son adresse.

Colby secoua la tête.

**Colby :** Après la mort de mon père, il a changé d'adresse mais ne nous a jamais dit où c'était.

**Nikki :** Ton grand père avait un comportement particulier ?

**Colby :** Il avait peur tout le temps.

**Don :** Peur de quoi ?

**Colby :** Je ne l'ai jamais su, mais il était paranoïaque, il se méfiait de tout le monde.

**Don :** Ok, très bien. David cherche une adresse au nom de Jonathan Granger.

David se mit devant un PC et tapa le nom du grand père de Colby, il eut rapidement un résultat.

**David :** 125 Revello drive à L.A.

**Nikki :** Il habite ici ?

**Colby :** Ce n'est pas possible à Winchester il refusait d'aller en centre-ville, dès qu'on en parlait il avait l'air terrifié.

**Don :** Peut-être qu'il s'est dit que le meilleur moyen de se cacher était là où tout le monde pouvait le voir.

**Colby :** Peut-être.

**Don :** Très bien, on y va.


	2. Chapter 2

Les quatre agents partirent, et quinze minutes plus tard ils arrivèrent devant une petite maison qui avait l'air paisible. Ils toquèrent à la porte mais apparemment personne n'était dans la maison, ils défoncèrent la porte et tombèrent sur le corps sans vie de Jonathan Granger, le vieil homme avait été torturé à mort, du sang couvrait les murs et le sol, les objets était éparpillés partout autour dans la maison, plus rien n'était en ordre c'était un spectacle terrifiant et horrible, particulièrement pour Colby, son grand père état méconnaissable.

**Don :** J'appelle le labo.

Colby hocha la tête, en observant le corps il remarqua quelque chose, une feuille de papier, il mit des gants et la prit, dessus juste deux mots : « Je reviendrais », Colby lâcha la feuille de stupeur, heureusement pour lui il était seul dans la pièce, il devait se reprendre personne ne devait savoir ce que ça signifiait pas pour le moment en tout cas, il mit la feuille sous plastique puis l'enfourna dans sa poche, en attendant de savoir ce qu'il en ferait.

**Don :** Le labo arrive.

**Colby :** Ok.

**Nikki :** Venait voir j'ai trouvé quelque chose.

Nikki ouvrit une armoire à l'intérieur des drapeaux nazis, un uniforme SS et des photos d'Hitler.

**David :** T'étais au courant ?

**Colby :** Ce n'était pas un secret, on savait tous que mon grand père travaillait pour les nazis pendant la guerre, on évitait juste d'en parler, mais jamais je n'aurais jamais pensait qu'il avait gardé ses convictions.

**Nikki :** C'est peut être une vengeance.

**Don :** Je vois mal un papi de 80 ans faire ça.

**David :** Oui mais son fils c'est possible, où quelqu'un de sa famille en soif de vengeance.

**Don :** C'est déjà plus plausible. T'en pense quoi Colby ?

Colby ne répondit pas tout de suite, il avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées.

**Don :** Colby ?

**Colby :** Hein, quoi ?

**Don :** T'en pense quoi, tu crois a une vengeance ?

Colby haussa les épaules, puis secoua la tête, même si il savait que c'était faux, bien sûr que c'était une vengeance il le savait depuis qu'il a vu les photos, mais il ne pouvait pas encore en parler, il devait discuter avec quelqu'un avant.

Les trois agents se regardèrent étonné par l'attitude de Colby mis ils ne dirent rien ne sachant pas comment ils réagiraient dans la même situation. Lorsque le labo arriva ils retournèrent au bureau et commencèrent leur recherche sur Jonathan même si ils ne s'attendaient pas à trouver grand-chose sachant qu'il tentait de se cacher.

Ils étaient tous en salle de réunion, David venait d'entrer le nom de Jonathan Granger lorsqu'une alerte retentit, c'était un criminel de guerre recherché par Interpol.

**Don :** T'étais au courant ?

Colby hésita une micro seconde sur sa réponse mais il n'avait pas le choix pour le moment il était obligé de mentir pas tant qu'il n'avait pas parlé à un agent bien précis d'Interpol.

**Colby :** Non.

**Nikki :** Génial, maintenant Interpol va nous reprendre l'affaire.

**Don :** Ouais mais on est obligé d'aller leur parler. Je vais y aller avec Colby en attendant continuer les recherches.

**David :** D'accord.

Don et Colby partirent pour le bureau d'Interpol, et arrivèrent une dizaines de minutes plus tard et demandèrent à voir l'un des agents, on les dirigeât vers le bureau de l'agent Michael Jameson.

Ils toquèrent à la porte du bureau avant d'entrer.

**Michael :** Bonjour.

**Don :** Bonjour agent Jameson, je suis l'agent du F.B.I, don Eppes et voici l'agent Colby Granger.

Michael leur serra la main, et comprit vit qu'il fallait faire comme si de rien n'était face à Colby même si ils se connaissaient bien depuis plusieurs années.

**Michael :** Que puis-je faire pour le F.B.I ?

**Don :** On a retrouvé le corps d'un criminel de guerre.

**Michael :** Qui ?

**Don :** Jonathan Granger.

**Michael :** Vous êtes sur ?

**Don :** Oui.

**Michael :** Très bien vous nous donnez tout ce que vous avez, on reprend l'affaire.

**Don :** Pas question, sans nous vous ne l'aurez jamais trouvé, on veut être sur l'affaire.

**Michael :** On vous tiendra au courant c'est tout ce qu'on peut faire.

Don soupira clairement énervé.

**Michael :** Vous êtes de sa famille ?

Colby hocha simplement la tête.

**Michael :** J'aimerais vous interroger.

**Colby :** D'accord.

Don fut obligé de quitter le bureau plus qu'énervé, non seulement du fait qu'on lui retirait l'affaire, mais aussi par l'absence de réaction de la part de Colby.

**Michael**** :** Alors il est de retour ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Colby :** On dirait bien que oui.

**Michael :** On est dans la merde, surtout toi t'es en danger de mort.

**Colby :** Je sais.

**Michael :** Faut que t'en parle à ton équipe.

**Colby :** Si je le fais, ils seront en danger.

**Michael :** Et si tu ne le fais pas il te tuera

**Colby :** Ce ne sera pas une grande perte.

**Michael :** S'il te tue je serais le suivant, et j'ai une femme et deux enfants, j'aimerais les voir grandir.

**Colby :** J'en avais aussi avant qui les tue.

**Michael :** Une raison ta femme et tes enfants méritent justice.

**Colby :** Très bien, je leur dirais, à la seule condition que tu nous laisses participer à l'enquête.

Michael réfléchit quelques secondes pesant le pour et le contre.

**Michael :** Ça marche.

Colby ne rajouta rien et partit pour les bureaux du F.B.I, il devait quelques explication à ses collègues. Lorsqu'il arriva au bureau son équipe était dans la salle de réunion, il prit un dossier dans son bureau puis alla les rejoindre.

**Colby :** Il faut que je vous parle.

**Don :** Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

**Colby :** Je vous ai menti, je sais qui a tué mon grand-père.

**David :** Qui c'est ?

Colby leur montra une photo c'était un homme d'une vingtaine d'année, brun, aux yeux marron.

**Colby :** C'est Aron Silberstein.

**Nikki :** Alors il n'y a aucun rapport avec le nazisme de ton grand père.

**Colby :** En fait si, Aron est le petit-fils de Samuel Silberstein, et mon grand-père a tué Samuel.

**Don :** Donc c'est par vengeance.

**Colby :** Cette famille a décidé de détruire notre nom, elle a commencé en tuant mon père, puis ma mère, et ma femme ainsi que mes deux fils.

Les trois agents restèrent abasourdis en apprenant ça, se demandant comment on pouvait encore se lever tous les matins après avoir vécu tout ça.

**David :** Ils ont tous était torturé ?

**Colby :** Non, seulement mon grand-père.

**Don :** je suis désolé, si on n'avait pas eu l'ordre de tous laisser tomber on n'aurait trouvé le salopard qui a fait ça.

**Colby :** On continue d'enquêter.

**Don :** Comment ça ?

**Colby :** Je connais l'agent Jameson, son grand père était l'assistant du mien, si on me tue, il est le suivant et il tient un peu plus à la vie que moi.

Tous entendirent le dernier commentaire de Colby mais ils préférèrent ne rien dire.

**Don :** Ok, on se met au boulot.

**Colby :** Une dernière chose j'ai trouvé ça sur le corps de mon grand-père.

Colby leur tendit la feuille qu'il avait trouvée.

**Don :** Très bien Nikki, emmène ça au labo.

Don partit à son bureau, il ne restait plus que David et Colby dans la pièce.

**David :** Pourquoi tu ne nous en as jamais parlé ?

**Colby :** Ça fait partie de mon passé et j'aurais préféré que ça y reste.

**David :** Comment tu sais que c'est Aron Silberstein qui les a tué ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Colby :** Aron a juste tué mon grand-père, s'est son père : August Silberstein qui a tué mes parents, Lisa, Ryan, et Joey. Et je le sais parce que c'est difficile d'oublier l'homme qui pointe une arme sur sa femme et ses deux fils.

**David :** T'étais là ?

**Colby :** Oui.

**David :** Pourquoi il ne t'as pas tué en même temps ?

**Colby :** Je ne sais pas, c'est peut être sa manière de me torturer.

**David :** Et qu'est ce qu'il est devenu August Silberstein ?

**Colby :** De ce que je sais il est mort, mais il a probablement transmis son besoin de vengeance à son fils, Aron.

**David :** Qui veut maintenant te tuer.

**Colby :** Exact.

**David :** Comment t'as fait pour t'en sortir après tout ça ?

**Colby :** Je l'ai traqué au point de presque réussir à me détruire mentalement.

**David :** Pourquoi tu as arrêté ?

**Colby :** Parce que je suis rentré dans l'équipe, j'ai reconstruit ma vie, je l'ai oublié, enfin je pensais l'avoir oublié mais faut croire que cette histoire reviendra toujours me hanter.

**David :** On l'arrêtera et tu pourras reprendre une vie normale.

**Colby :** J'espère que tu as raison, parce que je ne pourrais pas vivre toute ma vie comme ça.

**David :** T'auras pas à le faire.

En voyant l'absence de réponse de la part de son partenaire David décida de lui laisser un peu de temps.

Colby était perdu dans ses pensées se remémorant des souvenirs, le rire de ses enfants, le sourire bienveillant de sa femme, mais pas seulement, les cris de ces deux petits garçons alors qu'une arme était pointé sur leur tête, le dernier regard emplit d'amour de sa femme, ni d'accusation, ni de peur, non juste cet amour inconditionnel, il donnerait n'importe quoi pour qu'ils soient tous les trois avec lui, maintenant.

Ils passèrent plusieurs heures à faire des recherches sur Aron Silberstein et sur la vie du grand père de Colby, mais ne trouvèrent rien de bien intéressant, en apparence les deux hommes avaient une vie des plus normale. Finalement Don leur ordonna à tous de rentrer chez eux, et dit à David de s'occuper de la protection de Colby même si celui-ci s'opposa en disant qu'il savait se défendre tout seul. Ils passèrent donc d'abord chez David afin de récupérer quelques affaires pour lui et finalement arrivèrent un peu après chez Colby. David fut surpris par l'absence de photo et de tableau au mur, il n'y avait qu'une photo sur le buffet de lui sa femme, et ses deux fils, en réalité en dehors de cette photo cet appartement faisait très impersonnelle, un peu comme dans les catalogue de décoration.

**Colby :** C'est Lisa qui c'est toujours chargé de la déco, moi j'ai jamais été très doué pour ça.

David sursauta il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, il tenait une boîte dans les mains.

**Colby :** Désolé.

**David :** Pas grave.

Un silence suivit jusqu'à ce que David pointe la boîte que tenait Colby dans les mains.

**David :** Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Colby ne répondit rien et s'asseya à la table de la cuisine, David le suivit et s'asseya en face de lui. Colby retira le couvercle, à l'intérieur plein de photo en vrac, certaine de Colby avec son fils, d'autre à son mariage, puis des plus ancienne avec son père.

**Colby :** C'est les derniers souvenirs que j'ai d'eux.

David hocha la tête essayant difficilement d'imaginer la douleur que ressentait son partenaire. Quant à Colby il prit plusieurs photos et les regarda une part une, David lui demanda où elle avait été prise, et Colby raconta volontiers des souvenirs, des anecdotes et d'autres petits détails spéciaux sur ces photos, parce qu'avec le temps il avait appris que le plus important était de se souvenir des bons moments, la douleur ne disparaitrait jamais mais grâce à chacun de ses souvenirs elle serait moins douloureuse.

Finalement la soirée et la nuit se passèrent sans incident, Et le lendemain il espérait que la mise en commun de leurs informations et de celle de l'agent Jameson permettrait d'avancer.


	5. Chapter 5

Le lendemain ils allèrent au bureau d'Interpol pour voir l'agent Jameson, malheureusement lui non plus n'avait pas grand-chose, et au final ils n'apprirent rien, tous les agents étaient un peu désespéré mais il était question pour personne d'abandonner, Colby réfléchissait tentant de se souvenir de tout ce qu'il savait sur son grand-père quand il eut une illumination.

**Colby :** Faut qu'on aille chez mon grand-père.

**Michael :** Pourquoi ?

**Colby :** Un truc que j'ai vu quand j'étais petit.

**Nikki :** Tu ne crois pas que les scientifiques l'auraient trouvé ?

**Colby :** Non, je ne pense pas.

**Don :** Très bien, t'as qu'à y aller avec David.

**David :** Et vous ?

**Michael :** Il y a un truc qu'on n'a pas encore regardé.

**Don :** Quoi ?

**Michael :** Les archives papier.

**Nikki :** Génial, j'espère au moins quelles sont mieux rangé qu'au F.B.I.

**Michael :** Vous verrez bien.

Colby et David arrivèrent une dizaine de minutes plus tard chez son grand père qui était maintenant une scène de crime, ils déchirèrent les scellé et rentrèrent.

**David :** Qu'est ce qu'on cherche exactement ?

**Colby :** Une cachette ou il aurait pu cacher des documents secrets.

**David :** Qu'est ce qui t'as fait penser à ça ?

**Colby :** Un jour j'ai surpris mon grand-père chez lui en train de lire des dossiers c'est bien plus tard que j'ai découvert que ces fichiers étaient nazis.

**David :** Ok.

Ils partirent chacun dans une pièce pour étudier chaque fissure, chaque latte de plancher un peu trop grinçante, cela dura des heures pour tout vérifier, Colby savait que son grand père était assez intelligent pour bien planquer ces dossier, surtout si ils représentaient un danger pour sa vie.

Colby fouiller dans le bureau de son grand père quand il remarqua une latte de parquet un peu surélevé par rapport aux autres, il s'y approcha et l'enleva, il y trouva un vieux coffre à code.

**Colby :** David, j'ai trouvé.

David arriva quelques secondes après.

**David :** Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

**Colby :** Aucune idée il y a un code.

**David :** T'as une idée de la combinaison ?

Colby réfléchit quelques instants, puis se mit à essayer de déverrouiller le coffre, dès le premier coup il réussit.

**David :** Comment t'as fait ?

**Colby :** C'est la date du jour où mon grand-père a rejoint les nazis.

**David :** Il y croyait vraiment, aux nazis et tout le reste.

**Colby :** Il n'en parlait jamais mais je suppose que oui, mais il ne nous a jamais transmis ça et si il croyait vraiment j'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi il n'a pas tenté de nous rallier à sa cause.

**David :** Ce n'est pas moi qui pourrais répondre.

Colby hocha la tête et ouvrit le coffre, il y avait plein de dossier mise en vrac, son grand père était peut être obsédé par la sécurité mais certainement pas par l'organisation.

Le premier dossier était rempli de photo, apparemment il y en a une qui figea Colby de stupeur parce qu'il la lâcha d'un coup et avait un regard choqué.

**David :** Qu'est ce qui se passe ?


	6. Chapter 6

Colby ne répondit rien, inquiet David regarda la photo, elle ne devait pas être très ancienne car elle était en couleur, dessus une femme ligoté à une chaise, mai David n'avait aucune idée de qui sa pouvait être.

**David :** C'est qui ?

**Colby :** C'est Lisa, c'est ma femme.

David regarda de plus près la photo apparemment elle avait été prise dans un entrepôt.

**David :** C'est là qu'à elle a était tué.

**Colby :** Non, justement, elle a été tuée chez nous.

David regarda de nouveau puis finalement retourna la photo d'après la date elle avait été prise cette année.

**David :** Colby, cette photo a été prise il y a cinq jours.

Colby lui arracha presque la photo des mains pour regarder et surtout vérifier si David disait vrai ça signifiait que sa femme était encore en vie.

**David :** T'es sur que c'est ta femme ?

Colby hocha la tête, il en était sûr, il n'y avait aucun doute.

**David :** J'appelle Don.

David sortit de la maison et composa le numéro de Don.

… **:** Eppes ?

**David :** Don c'est moi, on a trouvé une photo de la femme de Colby.

**Don :** Et ?

**David :** Elle date d'il y a cinq jour.

**Don :** Vous êtes sur ?

**David :** Certain.

**Don :** Ok, vous ramener tous que vous avez trouvés au bureau d'Interpol.

**David :** Ça marche.

David retourna dans la maison et trouva son partenaire agenouillé toujours la photo dans les mains, il avait l'air complètement désemparé.

**David :** Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

**Colby :** J'aurais dû, ça fait cinq ans Davis, cinq ans que je la crois morte alors qu'en réalité elle vit toujours, je l'ai abandonné.

**David :** Non, c'est faux, tu ne l'as jamais abandonné.

**Colby :** Pourquoi mon grand-père ne m'a rien dit ?

**David :** Peut-être qu'il voulait la trouver lui-même, ou qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de t'en parler.

Colby hocha la tête peu convaincu.

**David :** On retourne voir Jameson, on va mettre tout ça au clair, je te promets qu'on va la retrouver.

**Colby :** Il n'est pas question que je la laisse tomber, pas maintenant, ni plus jamais.

David et Colby partirent avec tous les dossiers de Jonathan Granger, la route était silencieuse, Colby s'en voulait tellement, sa femme avait dû vivre l'enfer pendant toutes ses années, alors que lui vivait tranquillement, il se promit de faite payer à Aron Silberstein, il n'était pas question de le laisser s'en sortir.


	7. Chapter 7

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au bureau d'Interpol, l'agent Jameson, Nikki et Don avaient ramené tous les dossiers qui pouvaient concernés le grand père de Colby, il y en avait au moins une dizaine sans compter ce qu'avait ramené Colby et David, sans rien dire tous les agents se mirent au travail espérant pouvoir trouver quelques chose qui pourrait les mener à la femme de Colby.

**David :** J'ai quelque chose, le nom de Jonathan Granger est mentionné dans les années 80 comme faisant partie de la police, ainsi qu'August Silberstein.

**Michael :** Vous êtes sûr ?

**David :** Oui.

**Don :** Colby t'étais au courant ?

Colby secoua la tête, depuis sa discussion avec David il n'avait pas dit un mot et cela inquiétait un peu ses collègues, il avait l'air complètement absent.

**Nikki :** Pourquoi August n'a pas tué Jonathan, c'était l'occasion de mettre en œuvre sa vengeance.

**David :** Il y a un rapport comme quoi il y aurait eu une bagarre entre eux puis Jonathan Granger a quitté la police.

**Michael :** Et après on a quoi sur lui ?

**David :** Rien, pas dans ce dossier en tout cas.

Don allait dire quelque chose mais il n'eut pas le temps Colby venait de se lever sans rien dire, les autres agents le regardèrent partir avec étonnement, David allait le suivra mais Don l'arrêta.

**Don :** Il a besoin de temps.

David hocha la tête, inquiet malgré tout pour son meilleur ami.

Ils se remirent tous au travail, Colby était sorti mais pas sans raison, il avait trouvé quelque chose dans un dossier de son grand père, il fallait absolument qu'il fasse une recherche, et si il ne voulait pas en parler à son équipe, c'est jute qu'il ne préférait pas prendre de risque, il savait que c'était pas une bonne idée, mais depuis qu'il avaient découvert que sa femme était en vie, il s'était promit de mettre aucune autre vie en danger, il irait donc seul, pas question d'impliqués d'autres personnes qui risqueraient d'en souffrir plus qu'autre chose. Il trouva donc un bureau vide et ouvrit le dossier de son grand père, apparemment il avait commencé des recherches très sérieuse à propos de l'endroit où pourrait être détenu Lisa, il y avait des noms d'entrepôt et d'autres lieux pouvant correspondre, et plus Colby lisait les pages, plus la recherche s'affinait le nombre d'entrepôt diminuait au fur et à mesure, sans hésiter Colby alla à la dernière page, il ne restait plus que trois entrepôt mais son grand-père avait noté une plus forte probabilité dans l'un d'eux. Sans hésiter plus longtemps Colby prit le dossier avec lui et quitta Interpol, il devait se préparera, parce que cette nuit il avait bien l'intention de retrouver sa femme et rien ni personne ne l'empêcheras d'aller jusqu'au bout.


	8. Chapter 8

David commençait à vraiment s'inquiéter ça faisait déjà une heure que Colby était parti et toujours aucune nouvelle, il profita de l'absence de Michael Jameson pour faite part de son inquiétude à Don.

**David :** Ca fait trop longtemps qu'il est parti.

**Don :** Je suis d'accord, tu sais où il peut être.

**David :** Aucune idée.

**David :** Demande au F.B.I de localiser son téléphone, n'en donne pas la raison.

**David :** Ok.

David sortit des bureaux d'Interpol avant d'appeler le F.B.I, il tomba sur un informaticien qu'il connaissait bien, il en fut soulager, il y avait peu de chance que l'info s'ébruite, ce n'est pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance dans les agents du F.B.I mais ils avaient tendance à créer des rumeurs totalement débiles à partir de pas grand-chose.

**David :** J'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service.

**Marc :** Tout ce que tu veux.

**David :** Il faudrait que tu localises le portable de Colby.

**Marc :** Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

**David :** Pour l'instant on n'en sait rien.

**Marc :** Ok.

Il ne dut qu'attendre quelques secondes avant d'avoir une localisation.

**Marc :** Apparemment il est chez lui.

**David :** D'accord, merci je te revaudrais ça.

**Marc :** Y'a plutôt intérêt.

David raccrocha et remonta pour voir Don, il ne savait pas ce que préparer Colby, mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

**David :** Il est chez lui.

**Don :** Ok on y va.

Don fit signe à Nikki et ils partirent tous les trois sans prévenir Michael, si Colby avait eu une mauvaise idée, Don préférait régler ce problème sans lui.

Ils arrivèrent dix minutes plus tard chez Colby ils toquèrent, mais aucune réponse, Don recommença, ils étaient sûr que Colby était là, ils avaient entendu du bruit. Don fit signe à David d'utilisée la clé de secours qu'il avait de l'appartement de Colby, David obéit sans hésiter, l'appartement était plongé dans le noir complet, les agents avancèrent prudemment faisant attention aux moindres bruit, il venait d'entrer dans la cuisine quand soudainement Don fut plaqué violement au sol, David par reflexe alluma la lumière, c'était Colby, ils soupirèrent tous de soulagement et Colby lâcha sa prise.

**Colby :** J'aurais pu vous tuer.

**Don :** Qu'est-ce que tu prépares ?

**Colby :** Rien qui te regarde.

**Don :** Ecoute Colby, on sait à quel point cette affaire te touche et à quel point tu veux retrouver ta femme, mais si tu sais quelque chose tu dois nous le dire.

**Colby :** Il n'est pas question que je mette d'autres personnes en danger, il y a déjà eu assez de mort, je n'ai pas envie que vous soyez les suivants.

**David :** Colby, si on fait ce métier c'est pour sauver des vies, et tous les jours on est en danger, tu n'es pas seul et tu n'as pas à faire ça seul.

Colby les regarda dans les yeux, il n'y voyait que de la détermination il n'était pas encore sur cependant de pouvoir leur dire.

**Colby :** Tu sais très bien que c'est différent, il me veut moi, et il n'hésiterais pas à vous tuer pour y arriver, je ne veux pas revivre ça.

**Nikki :** Tu sais bien que c'est pareil, jusqu'à maintenant, on a toujours fait les choses ensemble comme une équipe et ça a toujours marché alors je ne vois pas pourquoi on changerait.

Colby les regarda une nouvelle fois il savait qu'il y avait aucune chance qu'il leur fasse changer d'avis et intérieurement il leur était reconnaissant de leur soutien.

**Colby :** Je sais où est Lisa.

**Niki :** Comment ?

**Colby :** Mon grand-père avait commencé des recherches, il avait retenu trois entrepôts, dont un avec une forte probabilité.

**David :** Tu voulais y aller cette nuit.

**Colby :** Oui.

**Don :** C'est quoi le plan ?

**Colby :** Vous êtes sur de vouloir faire ça ?

**David :** On te l'a dit Colby, on est une équipe et on fera ça comme un équipe.

**Colby :** Très bien.

Colby leur indiqua son plan, et en fait avec leur aide il sera beaucoup plus facile à mettre en œuvre, une demi-heure plus tard ils se retrouvèrent à un point de rendez-vous prédéfinie, tous habillé de noir pour pouvoir se fondre dans la nuit, ils firent un dernier briefing avant d'aller à l'entrepôt où Colby pourrait peut être retrouvé sa femme.

**Don :** Vous êtes prêt ?

Les trois agents devant lui hochèrent la tête.

**Don :** Très bien, dans ce cas, allons retrouver ta femme.


	9. Chapter 9

Ils partirent et arrièrent devant l'entrepôt cinq minutes plus tard, leur plan était simple, il ne savait pas à combien de personnes ils avaient à faire, alors pour le moment il fallait compter sur l'effet de surprise, c'était leur seule chance de s'en sortir. Don et Nikki était à l'arrière du bâtiment chacun avec une bombe lacrymogène dans les mains, David et Colby était placé exactement comme eux mais de l'autre côté du bâtiment, ils attendaient le signal de Colby, Don lui avait passé la direction de cette opération un peu spéciale et totalement officieuse sachant très bien qu'il était le plus expérimenté d'eux trois et surtout le plus motivé. Colby prit une profonde inspiration avant de lancer le signal priant pour que sa femme soit là.

**Colby :** Go !

Tous les agents jetèrent leu bombes lacrymogène dans l'entrepôt, des bruits retentirent, aussitôt ils entrèrent armes au poing, très vite de nombreux coups de feu fusèrent, les agents se mirent à l'abri et ripostèrent, la fusillade ne dura pas très longtemps mais aux yeux d Colby ça semblait une éternité, les suspects tombaient un à un sous les balles des agents, et finalement un calme angoissant s'installa dans l'entrepôt, Nikki, Don et David s'occupèrent des suspects, il y en avait encore deux en vie, ils les menottèrent même si ils ne pourraient pas aller bien loin compte tenu de leur blessures. Colby quant à lui regardait partout autour de lui, cherchant sa femme, finalement malgré le peu de lumière de sa lampe de poche il la vit recroquevillé en position fœtale dans un coin de l'entrepôt, d'ici il ne la voyait pas bougé, inquiet il s'approcha, mais ses jambes semblaient lourdes, il avait peur de ce qu'il découvrirait et si jamais elle était morte, qu'est ce qui se passerait, non, il secoua la tête, ce n'était pas possible, pas maintenant qu'il l'avait retrouvé, lorsqu'il se trouva à côté d'elle il put voir avec un certain soulagement quel tremblait, mais ça signifiait aussi qu'elle était probablement en état de choc, il s'accroupit à côté d'elle et délicatement posa une main sur son épaule mais, elle se recroquevilla un peu plus en boule sous son contact.

**Colby :** C'est moi, c'est Colby, c'est fini je te le promets.

Malgré ces mots rien ne changea dans le comportement de sa femme, il ne savait pas quoi dire ou faire pour la rassurer, cinq ans qu'elle vivait dans cette enfer, elle en croyait probablement plus personne, qui c'est elle avait peut–être le syndrome de Stockholm, non Colby secoua une nouvelle fois la tête pour s'enlever cette idée de la tête, sa femme était bien plus fort que ça, il réfléchit quelque instant avant de se souvenir de quelque chose qui la ferait obligatoirement réagir.

**Colby :** Paladin.

Elle retourna légèrement la tête vers lui, assez longtemps pour que Colby puise lire la peur dans ses yeux.

**Colby :** Tu te souviens, c'est toi qui m'avais dit que ce serait un code juste au cas où quelque chose irait mal.

Elle hocha la tête mais ne semblait pas vouloir y croire, tout ça semblait si irréel pour elle, impossible, irréalisable, ça ne pouvait être vrai.

**Colby :** Si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux, je t'ai abandonné, pendant cinq ans, et je suis tellement désolé, je n'avais pas le droit de te faire ça.

Malgré son épuisement elle secoua la tête, ce n'était pas sa faute, elle savait qu'il la croyait morte et c'était exactement le but de ces types, elle le regarda pour la première fois dans les yeux, il y avait tant d'amour, plus encore qu'il y a cinq ans la dernière fois qu'ils c'étaient vu, elle en était sur maintenant c'était bien lui, il n'y avait plus de doute, il n'y avait que lui pour lui montrer tant d'amour juste en la regardant.

**Lisa :** Tu m'as retrouvé.

Colby sentit les larmes lui piquaient les yeux, il n'y croyait pas, même son plus beau rêve n'était pas aussi extraordinaire, sans hésiter plus longtemps il la serra dans ses bras, Lisa répondit volontiers, et enroula ses bras autour de lui, retrouvant la sensation rassurante d'être dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aime. Après de longues minutes ils se séparèrent, il prit une de ses mains dans la sienne et posa une main sur se joue.

**Colby :** Quoi qu'il arrive, je te retrouverais toujours.

Elle sourit pour la première fois depuis cinq ans, elle savait qu'ils avaient un long chemin à parcourir mais ils étaient ensemble et avaient toute les chances de réussir.


	10. Chapter 10

C'est un ambulancier qui brisa ce moment, il devait examiner Lisa, Colby hocha la tête, cependant Lisa semblait terrorisé, Colby se demandait qu'est ce qu'avait pu lui faire subir ces ordures pour que la femme forte qu'il connaissait puisse être aussi terrorisé.

**Colby :** T'inquiète pas, je ne bouge pas, je te quitterais plus.

Elle hocha la tête et finalement laissa l'ambulancier l'examiner, cependant elle ne lâcha pas une seule fois la main de Colby, elle avait l'impression encore que tout ça était un rêve, et bientôt qu'elle se réveillerait et à ce moment-là se serait encore pire, pourtant le contact avec la main de Colby lui disait le contraire, elle prit une profonde inspiration, elle devait être forte, juste comme Colby l'avait connu, elle devait prouver à ces types qu'elle était bien plus forte qu'eux et qu'elle les avait vaincus. L'ambulancier avait fini et Colby l'interrogea du regard sur l'état de sa femme.

**Ambulancier :** Rien de grave, en dehors d'une forte déshydrations et sous-alimentation, faudrait qu'elle aille à l'hôpital, au moins quelques jours pour être sûr qu'elle aille bien.

Colby hocha la tête et la prit dans ses bras, il suivit l'ambulancier jusqu'à l'ambulance et la déposa sur le brancard, il monta avec elle, se promettant intérieurement de ne jamais plus la quitter.

Don soupira de soulagement en voyant partir l'ambulance, il n'imaginait même pas ce qui se serait passé si Lisa n'avait pas été dans ce hangar, ou pire si ils étaient arrivés trop tard, ça aurait probablement détruit Colby.

**David :** Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour ces types ?

**Don :** On prévient l'agent Jameson et le F.B.I, on se remettra au boulot demain, pour le moment je pense qu'on a tous besoin de sommeil.

**David :** Tu crois qu'ils iront ben.

**Don :** Je ne sais pas, mais j'espère, ils le méritent tous les deux, ils ont vécu bien trop de choses pour laisse tomber maintenant.

**Nikki :** Justement peut être qu'ils en ont trop vécu, on a tous une limite.

Don et David hochèrent la tête, mais quelle part au fond, ils savaient tous les trois que Colby et Lisa s'en sortiraient, ils étaient plus fort que tout le monde pouvait le penser, il fallait juste leur donner un peu de crédit.

A peine arrivé à l'hôpital un médecin prit Lisa en charge, mais elle refusa toujours de lâcher Colby, le médecin après quelques minutes de négociations accepta qu'il vienne, et finalement l'examina avec Colby tenant toujours la main de sa femme.

**Colby :** Alors ?

**Médecin :** Le diagnostic de l'ambulancier était correcte, elle souffre de déshydrations et de sous-alimentation, on va la perfuser, j'enverrais une infirmière pour la transférer dans une chambre.

**Colby :** D'accord, merci doc.

Le médecin hocha légèrement la tête et sortit de la pièce.

**Lisa :** Je suppose que j'ai gardé le droit de rester ici.

Colby la regarda étonné qu'elle se soit mise à parler, cependant il sourit, certaines choses ne changent pas.

**Colby :** Je suppose que oui.

**Lisa :** Géniale, la bouffe est vraiment degueulasse ici.

**Colby :** Je pourrais cuisiner pour toi, si tu veux.

**Lisa :** Oh non, pitié tu veux m'achever ? C'est encore pire.

Colby rigola, c'est simple mots révélé de bons souvenirs, il l'embrassa tendrement sur le front.

**Lisa :** Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ?

**Colby :** Rien, je t'aime c'est tout.

Tout d'un coup Lisa perdit son sourire comme si ces mots avaient été une décharge électrique pour elle.

**Colby :** Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

**Lisa :** Tu me croyais morte, alors j'ai toujours cru que tu m'avais oublié.

**Colby :** Jamais je n'aurais pu, même en pensant que tu étés morte, je n'ai jamais pu oublier.

**Lisa :** Je t'aime tellement.

Colby la prit dans ses bras, il savait qu'elle irait mieux, il mettrait peut-être un an ou dix mais peu importe jamais il la quitterait, parce qu'un jour ils retrouveraient leur vie d'avant.

**Lisa :** Je veux les voir.

Colby ne dit rien pendant quelques instants se demandant de quoi elle parlait, puis en voyant ses yeux il comprit elle parlait de ces deux petit garçons partis trop tôt.

**Colby :** Quand tu seras sorti je te promets que je t'emmènerais voir leur tombe.

Lisa hocha la tête et se blotti de nouveau dans ses bras, cherchant le réconfort qu'elle n'avait pas pu obtenir pendant cinq ans.


End file.
